This invention relates to automatic sensing and recording of an indication of the crossing of a boundary, and more specifically, it relates to a system for recording the passage of a commercial load-carrying vehicle across a state line with an accurate indication of the point of crossing for revenue generating purposes.
Interstate commercial vehicles are subject to tax liability on the basis of mileage within a state. Heretofore, the drivers of interstate commercial vehicles have been required to gather the information manually and to report to state tax authorities in a document known as a driver trip envelope such information as highway used, odometer reading at border crossings, starting locations and destinations. Inaccurate information, particularly inaccurate odometer readings due to human error or due to the inconvenience of manually recording an odometer reading in a moving vehicle, is a frequent source of concern.
Interstate trucks are now frequently equipped with an on-board computer (OBC). The OBC is used for various mobile data gathering and processing tasks. One of the data gathering tasks of an OBC is the recording of odometer readings upon receipt of an indication signal.
There are significant problems with each possible technology for issuing an index of a boundary crossing. Inductive signals generated by a signal source embedded in a roadway is extremely limited in range and requires that the roadway itself be modified, which is an extremely expensive proposition. Optical or other signals generated from a true line of sight source at a roadside to a passing vehicle are subject to interference and blockage from fog or intervening vehicles and are thus easily defeated. Radio frequency or microwave signals generated from a roadside source have an indeterminate range and are difficult to distinguish in a moving vehicle on a crowded multiple-lane roadway, and they are also difficult to locate precisely and isolate from other similar sources in an extended proximity, particularly due to reflections off of moving and fixed sources.
The following patents and publications have come to the attention of the inventors in relationship to this invention:
EP 289,657A (Sumitomo) describes a two-way communication system between a single directional antenna serving a beacon function on a fixed structure and a close moving vehicle.
EP 254,262A (Sumitomo) describes a two-way communication system with a beacon function on a fixed structure and a close moving vehicle as part of a vehicle navigation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,457 discloses an interactive vehicle highway system for providing site or specific information to a vehicle operator for navigation purposes. Communication is two-way and employs an antenna system embedded in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,554 discloses a vehicle data gathering system wherein an inductive receiver in the vehicle picks up information from an external transmitter driving an inductive loop antenna buried in the pavement as the vehicle passes over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,133 discloses use of an on-board computer similar to the type which might be used as an information-gathering apparatus in connection with the invention herein. However, nothing is disclosed regarding the capturing of information from a remote source via radio or the automatic logging of landmark information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,331 discloses another on-board processor with automatic data recording capabilities for information about the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,652 discloses still another on-board processor with data recording capabilities about the vehicle plus provision for manual input of state location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,429 discloses an on-board processor with data recording capabilities in connection with provision for manual input of state location information from the vehicle, together with a provision for a radio frequency link to a fixed receiver to download information from the on-board computer to the fixed station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,061 discloses simple on-board data capturing device which has provision for manual entry of state location information.
It is desirable to provide automated recording of odometer readings of interstate vehicles which takes advantage of the availability of an on-board computer system to minimize inaccuracies in data recording and to provide a convenient and accurate method for issuing, capturing and accurately logging an indication of a boundary crossing such as at a state border.